


Slick Surface

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, M/M, Other, aran fluff, aran ojiro/reader, aran x reader, aran/reader, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu!! - Freeform, haikyuu/reader - Freeform, hq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: Your boyfriend can spike a ball 3 inches away from a net and give powerful serves, but that doesn't mean he's the best at ice skating.
Relationships: Ojiro Aran/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Slick Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my promptober works!! I noticed there's not a lot of aran content out there. So I decided to put this out. I hope anyone who loves Aran Ojiro will enjoy reading this!!

“Just don’t. Look. Down.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Your eyes are on your feet, Aran. That’s down.” 

“Okay, okay,” he muttered, eyes snapping up to yours. When his view of his precariously balanced feet was replaced with you, his shoulders stiffened less as he exhaled. His grasp on your hands relaxed as well.

“There. Not so scary, is it?” you smiled softly, and so did he. 

“Less scared and more just don’t wanna die, is all.” 

“Oh, come on, you’re not gonna die.” 

“Y-you don’t know that.” 

The lake you stood upon was glistening, freshly frozen and untouched by anyone. It accompanied the metal on your ice skates. There wasn’t any snow around- it was cold enough in the late Autumn for water to freeze, but not for any snowfall. 

“Well, uh, if you’re good at volleyball, you’ll have no problem with this.” 

“Volleyball and this are completely unrelated!” 

“…True.” 

Both of you chuckled, you out of your terrible attempt to relax him, he, out of nervousness. You watched as his knee bent awkwardly and he struggled to balance himself, finding it funny how you expected this to be a romantic date when it was really becoming a skate lesson. 

“Well, now that you’re situated, we gotta move.” 

“Wait, wait-” 

“Nope!” with a grin, you pushed backwards with one leg, pulling towards you, and he stumbled slightly. 

“Just step like I showed you, it’s fine!” 

He only huffed, trying to remember what you had demonstrated before. But when his foot skidded slightly, his chest tightened all over again and he clamped his hands onto your shoulders instead. 

“I can’t. I just can’t.” he whispered, but you still heard it. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, you can. It’s just your fear that can’t.” you placed your hands onto his face, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Let go of it, and try one more time for me, please?” 

He stared at your pleading eyes for a moment, then glanced away. “All right.” 

“Yes!” you lifted his hands from your shoulders and started to lead him on once again. “Just look at me, okay?” 

“Yeah…” he trailed off, doing as you told. 

As much as his instincts told him to turn his attention to the ground, he kept his eyes on you. But he couldn’t help but find the way you kept your eyes half closed, looking down, and how your hands placed themselves into his, quite soothing to see. Eventually, everything in his surroundings drowned out into a blur. But he still had a sharp focus on yourself. 

“Aran! You’re doing it!” 

“What?” he blurted, realizing what you just said to him. He glanced at his feet for a split second and, just as you said, he was really gliding on the ice. Albeit, in a jagged manner. 

“Oh my god, you’re right! I am!” 

“I’m letting go!” 

“You’re- what? No! I’m not ready!” 

“Bye-bye.” you stuck out your tongue playfully and released, propelling yourself backwards and away from him as he continued moving forward. Still, through the sudden removal of his safety guard(you) he tried to keep himself collected. And by some miracle, he managed. 

He exhaled. Looks like he could really do it, after all, but if it weren’t for your words, who knew if he could’ve brought himself to try doing something so new. 

There was only problem. 

“How do you stop!?”


End file.
